Thornraxx
|affiliation = Legion of Darkness |weapons = • Stinger • Claws |status = Alive |location = Unknown}} Thornraxx was a galactic criminal formerly allied with the Legion of Darkness. History Early Career Though the exact circumstances of Thornraxx's early life remain unclear, it is known that he originated on the Hive Planet. From this point onward, he became involved in several off-planet criminal ventures over the course of recent history. For the majority of his early career, Thornraxx operated as a burglar and saboteur, often forming partnerships with like-minded thieves to commit crimes across the galaxy. During this time, Thornraxx earned himself a notorious reputation in the field of espionage. However, once the Hero Factory organization came into operation, Thornraxx's criminal enterprise became jeopardized by an organized law enforcement agency. As the Hero Factory continued to legitimize itself by cutting into the livelihood of criminals across the galactic quadrant, Thornraxx was known to have founded the Legion of Darkness on a frontier world in a robot repair shop, alongside Black Phantom, Splitface, Jawblade, and Speeda Demon. Legion of Darkness Shortly after the capture of Voltix and Toxic Reapa, Black Phantom orchestrated an infiltration of Hero Factory mission control, ordering the Legion of Darkness members to capture an industrial robot from a Makuhero Industries mining facility. After dispatching the drone pilot, Thornraxx commandeered a vessel transporting several robotic worker units. With Speeda Demon and Splitface reprogramming all but one of the units to wander away from the crash site, the villains were able to successfully retrieve a blank unit, which they in turn programmed in accordance with Black Phantom's specifications and named XT4. With the droid infiltrating Mission Control's communications systems and facilitating a jailbreak on a remote prison planetoid, the Hero Factory was temporarily shut down by the conglomerate cooperate entity of Makuhero Industries following a coordinated media frenzy. However, taking advantage of the distraction, the Legion of Darkness would stage another attack on the Assembly Tower once the rookies had vacated the premises, intent on repurposing the building as their new base of operations. Accompanying Speeda Demon, Voltix, and Toxic Reapa, Thornraxx came into conflict with Preston Stormer and the Assembly Tower's internal defense systems, a brief skirmish that prompted the villains to retreat. Barking an unwelcome order at his cohorts, Thornraxx incurred the wrath of Toxic Reapa, who double-crossed him. Thrown against the hangar wall at a high velocity, Thornraxx was knocked unconscious and injured by the laser turrets, allowing the rest of the Legion of Darkness members to escape. While Thornraxx was recovering from his injuries, however, Thresher led Alpha Team on one final assault, which devastated the Legion of Darkness, capturing a number of the high-profile criminals in the process, transporting them to a prison planetoid and later on to Villain Storage for advanced containment and rehabilitation. This successful operation notably earned Alpha Team its first commendation and restored the reputation of Hero Factory. Concerned that the Legion of Darkness might one day inspire another organized criminal syndicate, Thresher ensured that all details of the event were appropriately classified. Following a series of attempts to repair his injuries, Thornraxx was then relocated to the general population, where he spent an unclear number of years in confinement. . BREAKOUT For several years, Thornraxx was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Whilst occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he received rehabilitation treatment. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Thornraxx and his cohorts were able to escape, pushing past Furno and Rocka and reaching the dimensional gateway. Returning to the Hive Planet to recuperate after his years in captivity, Thornraxx immediately launched into a scheme to destabilize the governing monarchy of his homeworld. Before he was able to incite any significant political upheaval, however, he was assaulted by Natalie Breez, a Hero dispatched to capture and recover him. After a lengthy battle, Breez was eventually able to incapacitate Thornraxx and restrain him with Hero Cuffs. Recaptured, Thornraxx was transported back to Villain Storage for advanced containment and rehabilitation. Abilities and Traits As an Insectoid of the Hive Planet, Thornraxx is an especially acrobatic flyer, able to pull off amazing maneuvers of precision and grace. Furthermore, his exoskeletal body was also fairly durable, allowing him to survive unscathed while being smashed against buildings or being caught inside large explosions. However, as with all members of his species, his wings were extremely fragile and exposure to large bodies of water could render him incapable of flight. Additionally, Thornraxx was unable to swim due to the small surface area of his legs and could only communicate through short sentences. Arsenal Equipped only with natural defensive weapons, Thornraxx possessed an extremely sharp Stinger Tail and bladed forearms that could tear and rend through steel near effortlessly. He could also excrete highly-pressured streams of toxic liquid from the pollen ducts located inside of his mouth. These liquids can be both a flammable toxin or an immobilizing adhesive. Appearances *''Secret Mission Files #2: Legion of Darkness'' - First Appearance *''Secret Mission Files #3: Collision Course'' - Mentioned *''Secret Mission Files #5: Mirror World'' - Alternate Reality Counterpart Category:Villains Category:Creatures Category:Insects Category:Characters Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Hero Factory's Most Wanted Category:Captured Villains Category:Legion of Darkness